Three Years On
by AcapellaArtist
Summary: The entire village of Berk seems to have disappeared. But not to worry, they're safe. They've just been whisked away to see their future. But there's a catch...Hiccup's a girl? *This story contains genderbent characters*
1. Dragon Eye of the Beholder I

Race to the Edge

GB!

 _Hello and welcome, villagers of Berk! Today, you shall see the adventures of Helen Haddock, daughter of Stoick Haddock, chief of Berk. Now, you may be asking "How can that be? Hiccup is the child of our chief." Well, this is another world, a world where Hiccup and Astrid are different genders yet the story is the same._

 _Let's see, where are you now? Oh! You're just a few months after the Berserker War, aren't you? Then, this might be a bad idea...Ah, whatever! On with the show!_

"Show, what do they mean show?" asked Hiccup as the world around him went dark. It became bright again in the shape of a square...

 **A black streak raced across the screen, carrying a passenger on it's back. It was Toothless and Hiccup, daughter of the chief of Berk, her braid streaking along behind her. The two flew around a small island strewn with small huts. A door opened on one of them, showing the rest of the gang. Asher, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins looked at the audience proud as Hiccup landed in the front. She held out a cylinder, backlit by Toothless's low flame.**

 **"This changes everything..."**

"Okay, not gonna lie," Tuffnut started, "but Hiccup you look hot as a girl."

"Thanks, I guess," Hiccup grimiced. Astrid let out a small laugh, then thought about her other self.

 **The scene changes to Outcast Island. Prisoners line the cells as the reach out for the bread being handed out by the guard, but he gives a different package to one prisoner in partiicular.**

 **"Hey!" yelled Alvin, "Why does he always get special treatment?"**

 **The prisoner was not fond of his statement.**

 **"Oh, Mr. Big Shot! Mr. Berserker Chief." Daggur. "Do you want some? Come here, I'll give you some." He grabbed Alvin when he got close enough. "I've been meaning to tell you something for the last three years. Your voice is...REALLY ANNOYING!" He shoved the ex-chief to the ground before chuckling at the package.**

 **"It's a brand new day, my dear Hiccup. Hope you're well rested," he chuckled.**

It finally clicked in Stoick's head that someone on Outcast Island helped Daggur escape, and that he was coming after Hiccup. Why does his child always seem to find trouble?

 **Hiccup and Toothless entered the scene, skimming the surface of the ocean. Rising into a steep climb, Hiccup encouraged her best friend to go higher.**

 **"That's it! You got it! Higher!" She exclaimed, her voice full of joy. She was pracitcally in ecstacy that she didn't notice her belt unlatching. "What the...Oh no, not again! TOOTHLESS!"**

Gobber, Stoick, and the teens turned to Hiccup. He responded with a confused look.

"You can't go one day without almost dying?" Astrid asked. She got a shrug in response.

 **Toothless noticed his empty back, almost immediately, and dove after her. Meeting her almost neck and neck, he looked to her. She fell head first, but her arms were crossed and she looked fairly calm.**

 **"So just plummet, or, uh...any ideas?" Hiccup asked. Toothless responded by turning to allow her to fall on his back. "I seriously have to get my own pair of wings." He grumbled. "Oh shush."**

Everyone was astonished by the relationship between the two. It has definately grown in the years they've been together, and if Lady Hiccup's face was anything to go by, they've been friends for a couple of years.

 **Hiccup flew by various parts of Berk, displaying the new additions. Like, dragon feeding stations, stables, a new defense system, and the main village.**

 _ **This is Berk, and so is this, and this, and this. Yeah, its been three whole years since the war with the Berserkers and Berk has changed a lot. But then, again so have we.**_

"Hey, its all of us!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

 **Snotlout walked up to a catapault before...climbing in it?**

 _ **Snotlout works at the armory. Now, with the title of "Official Weapons Tester."**_

 **Snotlout is launched into the air, hi-fiving Hiccup along the way, then falling to the ground himself. He started screaming as the twins pushed a cart full of spears, knives, and swords toward his landing point. Thankfully, he was saved by Hookfang at the last minute,**

 _ **The twins, to absolutely no one's surprise, have decided to dedicate their lives to Loki, the god of pranks...Lucky us. Fishlegs found his calling. He teaches the kids of Berk the history of dragons.**_

 **Fishlegs is seen leading Meatlug around. She carries three kids on her back. He stops and points up to the sky, gesturing to Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup waves to the kids before moving on.**

 **"He really doesn't need to call me a hero everytime the kids see me," she mumbled, "You lose a leg to a dragon and, suddenly, you're sitting at Thor's right hand."**

 **"HICCUP!"**

 **"Oh hey, Asher," she responded with a smile.**

"So, this is the 'other Astrid.' Gotta admit, I would so date him," Ruffnut sighed.

 **"Finally, I've been chasing you since the armory. What's got you in a rush?" He asked.**

 **"Someone told me there was a strange creature in the far North. Do you wanna check it out?"**

 **"Sure, but we really need to talk-"**

 **"Cool, let's go!"**

 **And with that she was off.**

 **Asher caught up to Hiccup at the edge of the far North. He directed Stormfly next to Toothless, then hovered in place.**

 **"Ok...caught you. Now, can we talk?"**

 **"Sur-wait! Behind that rock. Long neck, large head, I think we may have a new dragon!"**

 **Asher couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasim. He hasn't seen her like this in a** _ **loooong**_ **time. Ever since they started finding less and less dragons, Hiccup's gone back to spending most of her time in the forge.**

 **Hiccup steered Toothless around the rock, only to find the twins.**

 **"LOKI'D"**

 **"Bye."**

 **She was soooooo done with those two.**

"I don't think I've _ever_ seen our Hiccup that disappointed." Snotlout spoke, bringing out the thought in everyone's mind.

 **"Hiccup, dear, those two are muttonheads. But you have to admit, we've visited every island, every sea stack, and every island in the archipelago TWICE and we haven't spotted a new dragon in a long time. Maybe its over."**

 **Asher looked to see that Hiccup had sat herself down on the sea stack, with her prothetic removed. He sat down next to her, pulling her stump in his lap, massaging it.**

 **"That can't be all there is. There has to be something more out there," she whispered.**

 **"What if there isn't, dear? What if we're done? What if YOU'RE done? What if the search is over?"**

 **"It can't be."**

 **Asher sighed before lifting her chin.**

 **"Well, its over for me. I've been trying and trying to tell you this. Stormfly and I, we're joining the Berk Guard."**

 **Hiccup looked to him in shock before putting on a smile.**

 **"Asher, that's great. I'm so happy for you guys."**

 **"Hic, all I'm saying is that maybe you should give some thought to what's next for you and Toothless."**

"What would you do?" Gobber asked.

"I guess I would go back to the forge, try to be in the background again. Back to ol' HICCUP THE USELESS for me."

 **Hiccup entered her house, along with Toothless, and sat down at the table with Stoick. They were silent until Stoick said something.**

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **Her head fell to the table.**

 **"DidyouknowAsherjoinedtheBerkGuard?"**

 **"Yes, I do. He spoke to me about it. Said something about it helping him protect you should I give him permission."**

 **"You did what?" Her head shot up. "Did-did Asher ask you for my hand?" He was silent. "DAD!" Silence. "FINE, back to the table." She plopped her head down once again.**

 **"Alright, I'll be a good father. Yes, he did propose the idea, but I've agreed to nothing yet." She stayed on the table. "So, what are you up to?" Her head shot up, stared at him, then back to the table. "Okay, do you have anything planned for the rest of the day?"**

 **"THAT'S JUST IT!" Hiccup's head shot up. "All the other riders have their different things going on, but what about me? What am I to do if there are no more dragons to discover, no more islands to discover? Maybe its time for me-"**

"Hiccup, do you really feel like this?" Stoick asked.

"Not really. Well, not at this point in time. I'm still in schock over the whole Berserker War."

 **The front door slammed open, and there stood the twins and a sopping wet Johann.**

 **"Johann, what happened to you?" He struggled to breathe. "Tuffnut, what happened?"**

 **"We were just pulling a joke on Bucket and Mulch, and he appeared behind me on Belch. We brought him here straight away."**

 **"Daggur..." Johann groaned. "Daggur, he's out."**

 **"What?"**

 **"He's out. He's more Berserk than ever, and Hiccup, you're at the top of his revenge list."**

"Hiccup, can't you go one day without endangering your life?" Gobber and Stoick asked.

"Didn't I answer this earlier?"

 **Hiccup stood in front of a large map in the arena, trying to pinpoint where Dagur could be.**

 **"All that we got from Johann before he passed out was this: Dagur escaped from Outcast Island by commandeering his ship and throwing him overboard about here." She gestured to a few knotts off Outcast Island.**

 **"So, what you're saying is that Dagur COULD BE ANYWHERE BY NOW?" Snoutlout yelled.**

 **"Now, there is no need to shout," she sassed, "and yes."**

 **"Well, that just leave... I don't know, let me think...THE ENITRE OCEAN TO SEARCH! No thank you."**

 **Hiccup gave her cousin the best stink eye she could before leaning on Toothless with a face that said, "Can you believe this guy?"**

 **"Miss Helen."**

 **"Johann, how many times have I told you to call me Hiccup? I've grown too accustom to the name. How are you feeling?"**

 **"Much better, thank you for asking. More importantly, I have more than a strong suspicion where our nefarious foe may be heading." The trader explained, gesturing to a fog back in the bottom left corner.**

 **"Outside the archipelago?" ASher asked.**

 **"No! Just inside the fog bank on the outer group of islands."**

 **"I don't know. The last time we went into a creepy fog bank, Hiccup lost a leg," Tuffnut explained.**

 **"Look, Ruffnut..."**

 **"Tuffnut."**

 **"...Tuffnut, when Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map...one that leads to a graveyard of ships hidden in that fog bank." There was a collection of gasps and whispers. "If I may finish?"**

 **"Johann," Snoutlout started, "the last time we allowed you to finish, we ended up on Breakneck Bog. So, no...No finishing."**

 **"Snoutlout, please. Johann, what is so special about the graveyard?"**

 **"Well, you see..."**

 **"Short version, please."**

 **"It's where I store all my treasures and wares."**

 **All of their faces hung in shock, but Fishlegs broke the silence first.**

 **"Wow, concise, to the point. Who knew?"**

 **"Which reminds me of the first time I was labeled as "concise"! He was a young man, very ugly, I actually..."**

 **"Johann."**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Focus, anything else?" Hiccup asked.**

 **"As a matter of fact, there is one ship you must avoid at all cost. It's called... the Reaper. Riddled with booby traps from stem to stern. Barely made it out with my life the only time I dared venture aboard. Oh, wow!"**

 **Hiccup nodded her head before looking to her best friend.**

 **"Okay, Toothless, let's go. Unless, of course, any of you can make time out of your busy schedules to capture a dangerous maniac?"**

"So, business as usual?" Astrid asked.

"On the nose, milady."

Stoick and Astrid's mother saw the bond between the two. Maybe a wedding is in the future for the both of them.

 **Hiccup and Toothless were in the air once more, the sky a bit darker than before.**

 **"This is pretty great, huh, bud?" He let out a trill of happiness. "Seems like forever since we all flew as a group. Let's see how rusty they are. V FORMATION!" The rest of the group followed the order. "Not bad...DIAMOND FORMATION!" They followed again.**

 **"How rusty does little missy think we are?" Tuffnut questioned.**

 **"Uh, guys, little tight on the diamond, aren't we?" Fishlegs coughed.**

 **Hiccup laughed as Snoutlout pulled up next to her.**

 **"5,000 pounds of flaming muscle coming through!" He shouted.**

 **"Ever the class act," she chuckled.**

 **They flew a while longer before finding their way into the graveyard.**

 **"I knew it. I knew there was more," the rider smiled.**

 **"Some of these ships? I've never seen anything like them," Asher gasped.**

 **"Okay, everyone fan out. If you see any trace of Dagur, send the signal. Be careful, all of you."**

 **After a while, the group met up on one of the still standing ships.**

 **"No sign of Dagur. Looks like got here first." Hiccup briefed.**

 **"So, what's the plan?" Asher asked.**

 **"We wait."**

"That's your plan? Wait? Why are you the leader?" Snoutlout complained.

 **"Wait...Wait a minute. For how long? This fog is giving me AND Meatlug the willies." Fishlegs whimpered.**

 **"He has a point," Asher started, "We can't wait around here forever."**

 **"We can't just leave Johann's treasures here, Ash. Dagur will steal them and use the profits to build a new armada."**

 **"Not if we steal them first," Ruffnut suggested.**

 **"That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard. I hereby disown you," Tuffnut pouted.**

 **"Actually," Hiccup smiled, "you know what? I sort of like that idea."**

 **"Welcome back to the family!"**

 **"Okay, here's the plan: we search the ships, gather up Johann's treasure and take it back to Berk. Keep your eyes open for Daggur, he can show up at any time."**

 **As they agreed, hissing came from around them.**

Every single dragon in the room started to squirm and hide behind their riders. It is still a sight to see large and ferocious dragons act like babies.

 **"Has Dagur's voice changed?"**

 **Hiccup ran to the side of the ship.**

 **"Eels! Everyone, get your dragons before they get spooked and take off."**

 **Too late, all but Toothless were off. Then, the ship started to tilt.**

 **"The eels are pulling the ship down!"**

 **One by one, they all fell. Tuffnut grabbed the mast...**

 **"Fishlegs, grab my foot!" He did. "Oh, you ate a full breakfast. You ate everyone's breakfast."**

 **Asher tried his best, but he slipped and fell into eels infested waters.**

 **"HICCUP!"**

 **"Toothless, dive!"**

 **Hiccup and Toothless dove under and grabbed Asher before pushing the rest of the teams to the next boat over.**

 **"Pardon me, does anyone else think that Johann could have warned us about... I don't know...the giant screaming eels?!"**

 **"Snoutlout, would you relax? The dragons will be back. In the meantime, we stick with the plan. Find all the treasure you can, quickly."**

 **As everyone made their way, Hiccup's gaze lingered on ship in particular.**

 **"Hel, why are you staring at that ship?" Asher asked her.**

 **"I'm gonna check it out."**

 **"The Reaper? The one we were warned not to go on?"**

 **"Exactly. A ship covered with booby traps from step to stern. I'm thinking, what is on there they don't want people to find?"**

 **"Just be careful..."**

Everyone finally calmed down their dragons to the point of using their dragons as chairs and couches.

 **"This boat is definitely not from the archipelago."**

 _ **These carvings, the design on the sail... I've never seen anything like this. And this metal...**_

 **Toothless looked worried.**

 **"Come on, bud, it' just an empt-AH! he he...just a bird." That earned a tail to the head. "Whatever. Come on, bud. Don't you wanna see what's down below?" ... "Alright, fine. I guess I'm going alooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"**

 **Hiccup got her foot stuck in a trap that tried to drag her into the waters. Thankfully, Toothless burned the line just in time."**

 **"OK! NOBODY GOES TO THIS MUCH TROUBLE UNLESS THERE'S SOMETHING ON THIS BOAT THAT THEY DON'T WANT FOUND!" She was panting at this point. "Sorry for yelling." She made her way to the trap door while holding out a lantern. Toothless supplied the flame. "Come on, watch your step."**

 **Making her way down, she held tight to the ladder, but let go fairly quick when her prosthetic was snapped upon.**

"Stop giving me that look, I don't go asking for trouble." Hiccup explained. "I may be the sole target of Loki for crying out loud.

 **"Ok, bear trap. One of the benefits of having a metal leg, I suppose. Okay, let's take this nice and...Toothless?"**

 **Her best friend sat in front of a large cage filled with large white objects.**

 **"Dragon bones...I'm sorry you had to see this bud." She hugged him closer. "Whoever commanded this ship was clearly no friend of dragons. Let's get moving."**

 **The two moved in silence for a few moments.**

 **"Toothless?" He looked to her. "If I was to get married to Asher, do you approve?" Toothless looked at her with a confused look. "I know, I know, it's silly but I just need to know. For the longest time, I thought my dad would marry me of for the sake of the tribe, but then Asher came into the frame. I know I have his approval, but now I want yours."**

"I can see why you'd ask your dragon for approval," Gobber interjected.

"Explain if you would," Hiccup stated, curious.

"You needed approval from someone who seemed to care about you before the whole village did. For many years, you were hiding in your workshop before dragon training. I say, you consider Toothless more of a brother than a friend or pet."

"Right on nose..."

 **Toothless nuzzled into her neck causing her to laugh.**

 **"Thanks, bud. I knew I could count on you."**

 **He growled a happy chord and moved on ahead to sit in front of a door.**

 **"Commander's quarters," she hummed, "Bud, come back here. Okay, so here's the plan..." He interrupted with a weak plasma blast destroying the door. "I like yours better."**

 **The quarters held nothing but a simple desk...with a skeleton sitting at it. It's boney hand laid on top of a wooden cylindar, decorated with metal inlay and fixings.**

 **"Whatever this is, if it's on this ship, it's no good for dragons. Which means it's not staying here withing Dagur's reach."**

 **Crouching down, Hiccup carefully removed the hand and lifted the object. She hesitated...**

 **"Huh. Well, that wasn't too.."** _ **CHINK!**_ **"Giant axe! Toothless run!"**

 **Throwing Hiccup on his back, Toothless dodged various booby traps to get Hiccup onto the deck. Right where Dagur was waiting.**

 **"Hiccup," Dagur charmed, "Did you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you. Every year for three days I thought about you and your precious Night Fury. I thought about the lovely wedding we will have."**

 **"Sorry Dagur, but she's spoken for," Asher snapped.**

 **"Oh," he dragged, "So, Mr. Prodigy and the Runt are together. Isn't that precious?"**

 **"What do you want Dagur?" Hiccup demanded.**

 **"Well, I was thinking the jewels, the gold, and whatever it is you have behind your back." She narrowed her eyes. "Come on, hand it over like a good boy. Lovers share, you know."**

 **"You know you're not going to get very far with that thing, right?" She said, handing over the unknown object.**

 **"Oh, boy, here we go. Must we always do the same dance, Hiccup? Not that you're not a fabulous dancer. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got people to see, an army to build, revenge to plot...Oh, so much to do and so little time! Isn't this exciting, Hiccup? You...You must have been so bored over the last three years."**

 **"Yeah, he's got a point. Not enough explosions." The twins laughed.**

 **"Alas," Dagur continued, "my time has come to an end. Farewell for now, my sweet, until we meet again on the field of battle."**

 **As Dagur left, Hiccup up lept off Toothless to try and pry the cages open.**

 **"Forget about us!" Asher exclaimed. "Go after him!"**

 **"What about you? Will you guys be okay?" She asked.**

 **"What are you waitng for go?!" Snoutlout exclaimed.**

"I'm glad to see the relationship between all of you has changed over the years." Gobber thought outloud.

 **Running back to Toothless, Hiccup flew after Dagur. As she approached his ship, a boulder was launched her but it missed.**

 **"You missed!" She teased.**

 **"Oh, Hiccup, you should know, I never miss."**

 **Realization flashed through her eyes.**

 **"NO!"**

 **The boulder crashed into the ship they were just on. The ship that held her friends captive.**

 **"What's it gonna be Hiccup? Me or you friends?" He saw her confusion. "Glad I'm not in your shoe."**

 **"Really? The leg thing?" she mumbled.**

 **Then the screen cut to back.**

"That can't be it, can it?" The twins asked.

"There has to be more..."


	2. Dragon Eye of the Beholder II

**Before we start, I got a review asking why I didn't add certain things. So, lemme 'splain sometin' to you. I took a creative path with this. This is MY fanfic. I'm going to write the way** _ **I**_ **want to. CREATIVE LISCENSE and whatnot.**

 **Any on with the show (literally)...**

* * *

 _The screen illuminated once more, Dagur's laughter filling the room._

 **"What will it be, ladies and gentlemen? Her friends or her mortal enemy, her lover?"**

 **"Oh for the love of- Get over it, Dagur! I am spoken for!"**

 **Huffing, Hiccup turned and followed the boulder as it arched towards the boat. She didn't even think twice about Dagur and his crew.**

 **"Hmmm, disappointing, but oh, so typically Hiccup," Dagur smirked**

 **Approaching the doomed ship as the boulder crushed the far side of the ship, Hiccup heard the cries of her friends. She landed in front of the cage as the ship started to tilt.**

 **"Toothless, plasma blast." Nothing happened. "Dragon proof...Whoever built this ship, knew what they were doing."**

 **"Wow," Snoutlout mocked, "You know what would be more fascinating? Getting us out of here!"**

 **"Well, unless you would like to pull the bars apart yourself, I need more firepower. So, dragon calls."**

 **Each one let out a call that imitated their dragons, but hissing inturrpted them. The eels were back.**

 **"Why'd it have to be eels?" Fishlegs complained.**

 **As a last resort, Hiccup removed her prosthetic and tried to pry the lock loose. An eel hit the ship knocking the leg in the correct position to open the gate. Unfortunately, the ship was already perpendicular to the ocean. As each of them fell, they had a wave of deja vu wash over them.**

 _The village let out a sharp gasp as the teens fell._

 _"Woah, I don't know about you guys, but I do not want to die by eel. Like, ever." Snotlout proclaimed, earning nods in response._

 _"We just had to follow you..." Tuffnut complained._

 **A squawk sounded as Snotlout lost his grip.**

 **"Oh, now you decide to show up."**

 **Hookfang and the others grabbed their respective riders as the Reaper was pulled under. Toothless was balanced on a rock as everyone else hovered.**

 **"Is everyone accounted for? I don't need to go fishing again," Hiccup called out. A chorus of Yeahs sounded. "Okay, now, who has my leg?"**

 **"Very funny, princess," Asher snapped.**

 **"I do," Tuffnut called, "Caught it before you dropped it."**

 **"Thank you, Tuff." She attached it once more. "Start heading back to Berk. I'm going after Dagur. Whatever he took, it seemed important and I want to know why."**

 **"Stay safe, Hel. See you at Berk." Asher nodded as they separated.**

 **"Amazing," Dagur commented with a smirk, "I've never seen anything like this."**

 **"What do you suppose it is?" An unnamed crewmember asked.**

 **"Don't ask ridiculous questions. Just know this, it's mine now, all mine." He let out his infamous cackle as the crewman looked on in fear. "Now, what is it you do? Tell Dagur, now. That's it. Don't be afraid. Tell Daddy Dagur." The crewman tried to get his attention. "WHAT!? ANOTHER STUPID QUESTION?!" He held the object above his head.**

 **"More of an observation..."**

 **Hiccup swooped down from the sky, grabbing the cylinder from Dagur's hands. "Thank you kindly." She snarked, before leaving for Berk.**

 **"Good for you, Hiccup!" Dagur yelled after her. "Good for you! But I got all the gold! You hear me? All of it! All...the...gold!" His cackle returned once more before stopping abruptly. "You know, you can never have nice things around that girl."**

"You really can't," Gobber started, "Even with our boy Hiccup. Set fire to the forge first day on the job."

"In my defense, I was six and you left me on my own with hot embers!"

 **The scene changed to Gobber's workshop where the former blacksmith strained to open it. He resulted to biting, hiting, and stabbing it with his hook.**

 **"Have you ever seen anything like this Dragon Eye before?" Hiccup asked, leaning against her workbench.**

 **"Dragon Eye?" Snoutlout questioned. "How do you know it's called the Dragon Eye?"**

 **"Because I named," she snarked.**

 **"Whoa, whoa. Aren't we supposed to vote on stuff like that?"**

 **"Fine. All in favor, say "Dragon Eye.""**

 **Everyone but Snoutlout and Gobber said, "Dragon Eye."**

 **"Just wanted to make sure we voted."**

 **"Oh boy..." Hiccup sighed. "Can you open it, Gobber?"**

 **"Can I open it?" Gobber said, with a chuckle. "I once opened a 500-year-old giant clam at the bottom of the ocean with my bare hook. Can I open it? Ha! I think it's going to be..." A dart shoots out from the Dragon Eye, hitting Tuffnut in the chest before he fell to the floor. "Huh, well." Gobber continued his attempts, despite the protest coming from Hiccup. A type of gas released from the canister, knocking down Tuffnut (who had just stood up), who started convulsing in a ball position.**

 **"Someone get Gothi."**

 **Tuffnut sat at Gothi's hut as the elder mixed up a potion to stop the shivering. Hiccup did her best to help, but failed. So, she just stood to the side. Gothi administered the potion to Tuffnut's throat, and the shivering stopped. However, he started stratching his teeth.**

 **"My teeth are itching. Why are they itchy?" Tuffnut moaned threw the scratching.**

 **"She says that's a good sign, means it's working," Gobber said as he read Gothi's writing.**

 **"Thank you, Gothi. We really appreciate this." Hiccup turned to Gobber, who still held the Dragon Eye. Gothi took one look at it, moved her arm guard, showing a bite mark, and then backed away in fear. "Gothi?"**

 **"Her scar, it matches the keyhole." Fishlegs replied in wonder.**

 **"Yeah, and it looked like a dragon bite to me."**

 **"Oh it is," Gobber quipped, still trying to open the Dragon Eye. Well, before Hiccup grabbed it and back away. "Sorry, but she doesn't like to talk about."**

 **"She doesn't like to talk about anything," Hiccup whined. Asher laid a hand on her shoulder for comfort. She nodded before walking after Gothi.**

 **"Where are you going?"**

 **"After her. We have to find out what kind of dragon made that scar. It could be the key to opening the Dragon Eye."**

 **"Hold on," Gobber laid his hook on her shoulder, "I have ways of making her talk. Well...scribble anyway."**

 _"Please tell me, you're not going to torture the elder." Hiccup mumbled._

 **Gobber set down a large pot of a stew in front of Gothi, later that night.**

 **"It's the old bat's weakness, isn't it? Come on." He wafted the air towards Gothi, "You know you can't resist Gobber's homemade yak noodle soup."**

 _ **SLURP!**_

 **"Wow! She downed that like a yak in a heat wave." Fishlegs said, impressed. "That makes sense, right?"**

 **"Kinda." Hiccup agreed before kneeling in front of Gothi with the Dragon Eye. "Gothi, please, I** _ **need**_ **you to tell me about this bite mark."**

 **Gothi grabbed her staff and started to write in the dirt as Gobber translated.**

 **"I was a turkey neck...OW! Sorry, teenager." He let out a chuckle as both Hiccup and Gothi rooled their eyes. "I had a longing to climb Glacier Island to find pure glacier water known for its healing properties. So, I went with two vegetables...Ow! Sorry, Vikings. We had only been at the summit for a few hours, when we were hit by a terrible snowstorm. That's when it attacked. It was vicious." Gobber paused to wipe the patch of dirt clear so that the elder had more room. "Relentless, and impossible to see in the white-out. The Snow Wraith. It attacked my party before launching me into the snow, and forgetting about me. I'll never know why it didn't finish me off that day." Rinse, repeat. "I left knowing only one thing...that I never wanted to smooch that dragon again." Gobber looked confused. "Smooch? Well...OW! See! Never wanted to** _ **see**_ **that dragon again. You know, your drawing ain't waht it used to be." She swung at him again. "But your swing, strong as ever!"**

 _Everyone who had been subject to Gothi's wrath had flinched while the elder smiled and held her staff close._

 **"Gothi, a tooth from the Snow Wraith is the key to unlocking the Dragon Eye," Hiccup started, "You have to help us find it."**

 **Gothi furiously scribbled in the dirt.**

 **"I can't say that to him. She's the Chief's daughter!" Gobber objected.**

 **"Now, you know where I learned my bad language," she smiled while raising an eyebrow.**

 **"Hiccup, there's no way she's every going back. And besides, Berk needs her. She's the best healer we got."**

 **"Well, Gobber why don't you cover for her? You know this place like the back of your hand...Er, the real one anyway." Hiccup smiled as he nodded in response. "Gothi, I know you remember the viciousness of the Snow Wraith, and I get that. But you also remember how it was to be my age, to want to explore, to need to see what else is out there, to get answers to questions you haven't even asked yet. This," she grabbed the Dragon Eye close to her chest, "will help me do all of that. But only...only if you help me unlock it."**

 **Gothi nodded, and agreed to help.**

 _"Can we really trust Gobber?" Stoick asked his son._

 _"I'm right here you know." the blacksmith interjected, "Now, I know how you felt, Hiccup."_

 _"Not a nice feeling, is it?"_

 **The gang flew to Galcier Island, eyes wide at the idea of a new adventure.**

 **"Look at the size of that island," Asher gasped.**

 **"Oh! The Book of Dragons mentions the Snow Wraith, but doesn't have any information on it." Fishlegs was so giddy! "Can you believe this? A brand-new dragon! It's been so long, I've forgotten what this feels like." Hiccup smiled at his excitement. "Sorry, excited about the new dragon."**

 **"You mean the dragon that single-handedly wiped out Gothi's entire search party?" Asher asked.**

 **"That would be correct...So worth the long flight!"**

 **"Speak for yourself!" Snoutlout yelled. "Your neck isn't covered in old lady drool." Yup, Gothi was asleep on his back.**

 **"Oh here we are," Hiccup said, breaking the awkwardness.**

 **Snoutlout landed Hookfang and left the dragon, allowing Gothi to srop to the snow. "Oh! Yak hands!"**

 **"Snoutlout, behave!" Hiccup cried as Gothi hit the boy with her staff. "Thank you, Gothi."**

 **"You know, we should bring her along more often." Asher smiled, placing an arm on Hiccup's shoulder.**

 **The snow started to pick up, quickly moving from a flurry into a blizzard causing everyone to huddle into each other. Well, the twins climbed onto Fishlegs, Snoutlout and Gothi moved closer to Hookfang who lit into a low burn, and Hiccup and Asher had a little flashback huddled under Stormfly and Toothless.**

 **"Gothi, does anything feel familiar?" Hiccup asked. The elder shrugged.**

 **"Great, just great!" Snoutlout shouted. "She's got nothing. Someone else is wearing that bag of bones home. She's all knee and elbows." The wind picked up, and the dragons snarled. "Can we please do something? My mouth is starting to freeze shut."**

 **"Don't get our hopes up." Asher quipped.**

 **"Well, then we should work fast to find the Snow Wraith, because we're not leaving until we do so."**

 **"Split up to cover more ground?"**

 **"Good idea. Dragon call if you come across anything."**

 **"Quick, Hookfang, before she sees us!" Snoutlout tried, but found Gothi seated on his dragon. "Hi, I was just talking about you."**

 **"I pray to Odin, he doesn't kill her." Hiccup murmured.**

 _"Glad to see you have such high faith in me, Hiccup." Snotlout complained._

 _Hiccup said nothing as he was trying not to slap his cousin in the face. Good one on you, Hiccup!_

 **A couple minutes later everyone regrouped, going over what they had found.**

 **"I didn't see anything, but I had this weird feeling that something was watching me." Fishlegs carefully said.**

 **"Oh! I had a weird feeling too." Snoutlout started to complain. "Like this old lady was stuck on my back."**

 **Gothi peaked around his shoulder.**

 **"AAH! Two Heads!" Tuffnut yelled, earning an offended look from Barf and Belch. "Oh, sorry, guys. I mean, on you two, it works."**

 **The blizzard seemed to pick up even more, covering the group in a pure sheet of white. Despite being warned to leave, Hiccup urged them to stay until the dragon show.**

 **"Remember, it likes attack when you can't see it." Everyone had started using their arms as cover. "Use your dragons as extra protection from the wind."**

 **The tents they had set up before were knocked to pieces by an unknown force.**

 **"It's the Snow Wraith," Fishlegs exclaimed, slightly panicing. He kept talking to himself to stay sane.**

 **"Hold your ground and fire back," Hiccup called.**

 **"Where? Hiccup, we can't see it." Asher questioned.**

 **"Alright, you know what? Take cover!"**

 **Snotlout was hit by the Snow Wraith's tail as everyone jumped into a different snow bank. Hiccup watched as the dragon approached Snotlout, but left like he wasn't even there. She looked on in confusion before commanding a series of warning shots that scared off the larger dragon. Toothless used echolocation to make sure the beast was gone. When she turned, she saw Asher coming back onto the ground after being knocked off by the Snow Wraith.**

 **"Is everyone here?" She asked, approaching Asher and aiding in brushing of excess snow. "Yell a little louder next time. I didn't know you fell off." Hiccup joked.**

 **"Sorry," he chuckled in response, "I'll do better next time I plummet off a cliff."**

 **"What do you mean by 'here?'" Ruffnut asked.**

 **"So, what exactly is your plan on getting a Snow Wraith tooh?" Snotlout asked. "Take it out of one of our dead bodies?!"**

 **"I volunteer Ruffnut." Tuffnut stated.**

 **"No, but thanks." Gothi was scribbling in the fading blizzard. "Fishlegs, what is she saying?"**

 **"She says," he looked down, "we should've left when we had the chance."**

 **The Snow Wraith roared in the distance.**

 _The group looked at the village elder, she simply shrugged in response. Sure, she never said anything, but that didn't mean the things she DID scribble weren't cryptic._

 **Hiccup was pulling at her hair trying to figure out how to get a simple tooth from a large feral dragon. Asher and Fishlegs did their best to calm her down, the others laughing at her and not helping the case.**

 **"Hiccup," Fishlegs said, pausing her in her pacing, "I want a shot at this as badly as you do, but maybe we should get out of here. We're sitting ducks here in this storm."**

 **Her eyes shot up to met his, hair dropping from her hand but some remained in her teeth.**

 **"Repeat that." She spat out a couple hairs.**

 **"Sitting ducks," her cousin groaned, "which is the first time I agree with him."**

 **"That's what we need to be." She smiled. Not her normal smile, but the "I-have-a-plan" smile. "We need to be sitting ducks."**

 **"Excuse me?" Asher was confused.**

 **"What if we could make the Snow Wraith think we're here, but we're not?" She caught the sense of confusion. "Look, the Snow Wraith didn't have any trouble seeing us until Snotlout got buried in the snow. Add in Gothi's story of when it couldn't find her in a snow bank, and we have an answer. I think it sees body heat in the same way Toothless can find things with sound. We'll use this to our advantage to confuse it. Then, while it's distracted, we'll net it and get that tooth."**

 **"And you're sure this will work?" Hiccup bit her lip. "Of course not."**

 **"I hate you." Snotlout said. "I hope you're aware."**

 **"I am. Alright, let's get to work."**

 _"When did we start following Hiccup's orders?" Ruffnut questioned. "We barely follow the ones in our family."_

 _"Uh, that's because rules are meant to be broken." Her brother responded with a knock on his helmet._

 _"Or maybe because I've saved the island more than once and have a higher status that could probably have you guys tied on a boat and set adrift?" Everyone looked to Hiccup, a little mix of confusion and fear. "Okay, so I've thought about it. It would save the village a lot of damage."_

 **The group was huddled together in a cave, far enough to observe some fakes laid out to attract the Snow Wraith.**

 **"Pretty good." Hiccup said with a smile, leaning into Asher from a little more warmth. "Now, if I'm right, when we light these on fire, the Snow Wraith will think they're us and attack. Then, we'll have the drop on it."**

 **"Wait, wait!" Her cousin cried. "Look at how realistically goregous my statue is." Asher gave a look of questioning towards Hiccup, earning a silent laugh in response. "I can't in good conscience send that into flames." His statue was the first to catch fire. "HEY!"**

 **"There, I did it for you." Hiccup smirked as the others started catching.**

 **"Somewhere," Snotlout removed his helmet, "a silent tear was shed."**

 **Everyone shook their heads as the Snow Wraith roared above, swooping down and attacking the dummies. The hotheaded duo decided to get mad and set the ice cave on fire. The walls started melting, but Hiccup and Toothless were the only ones to escape before it collapsed.**

 **"I'll get you guys out as soon as I'm able. For now, sit tight." She yelled before motioning to Toothless. "If it can see body heat, then we are way too easy a target out here. Come on." They moved to the center of the ring of fire. "This should even the odds. It won't be able to make us out with the rest of these fires. Do your thing, bud." Toothless shot out his echolocation to try and spot the Snow Wraith. They did not hear the Snow Wraith approaching from behind...that is until it roared when Gothi tackled it. "Toothless, plasma blast! And careful not to hit the crazy little woman with the staff!"**

 **The Snow Wraith shook the old woman around before lunching her into the snow and flying away. Hiccup was joined by the rest of the group as she felt Asher rub his hands down her arms.**

 **"Good to see you guys got out," she said.**

 **"Yeah, after Snotlout put us there to begin with." Asher snapped.**

 **"Ah, details." Said boy brushed off.**

 **"We're going to start all over," she groaned, "we still need that tooth."**

 **"Hiccup, I don't think you've noticed, but Gothi nearly died!" Fishlegs started to exclaim.**

 **Hiccup bit at her lip, starting to come up with a new plan, but Gothi kept tapping at her wrist. She kept pushing her away until Gothi pushed her staff in the heiress's face.**

 **"Gothi, you got a tooth!" She picked up the small woman. "Thank you! Now, I can see why dad appreciates you. Thank you, Granny!"**

 **"She let's you call her Granny?" Tuffnut asks. Hiccup nods.**

 _"Since when does anyone call her Granny, anyway?" Astrid asked._

 _"Hiccup used to," Stoick said. His son tried to stop him. "When he was younger and smaller, Gothi would watch over him. Since he never knew mine or his mother's parents, Gothi was the closest thing."_

 _Hiccup was, now, sinking in his seat._

 **"So, Gobber, how was it being Gothi?" Hiccup asked, after the gang + Gothi returned to Berk.**

 **"Well, I didn't get to wallop anybody with my staff, but..." He started, but Agnar ran up.**

 **"Gobber! Gobber! I must have more of that potion you made me earlier." He exclaimed. The gang looked confused.**

 **"So, it cured your ailments, did it?" Agnar vomits at Snotlouts feet. "Guess not."**

 **"Not my ailments," he removed his helmet, "my hair's started to grow back."**

 **"Congrats, Agnar. You look so..." More vomit. "...good. Gothi, would you add him? I promised to help with the Dragon Eye."**

 **Gothi gave him the stink eye before leading a vomitting Agnar away.**

 **"You have no idea what was in that potion, do you?" Hiccup asked.**

 **"Nope." The two smiled. "Now, for the tooth."**

 **Hiccup inserted the tooth into the Dragon and turned it before setting down, wating for something to happen. But nothing did.**

 **"We almost died...for that?!" Snotlout exclaimed.**

 **"No," she shook her head, "there's gotta be more to it than this. It just doesn't make any sense."**

 **"Welcome to my world, sister," Tuffnut said. "Nothing make sense and you got itchy teeth."**

 _"Wouldn't your teeth have stopped itching by now? It has been a whole day." Fishlegs noticed._

 **Hiccup stayed up a majority of the night trying to figure out how the Eye worked. She twist and turns, draws diagram upon diagram, and...nothing.**

 **"Alright," she yawns, placing the object on her desk, "that's it I'm calling it a night. I'll work some more tomorrow." She removed her armor while walking over to Toothless. "Goodnight bud." She placed a small kiss on his head, and he started to warm his bed. A light start to shine from the Dragon Eye, catching her attention. "Sorry bud, but come here." Toothless grumbled as he just got comfortable. "I know, sorry. Do that again, give me a low flame." Hiccup held one end of the Eye to the flame and images with writing were projected onto the wall. "This changes...everything."**

 _"You said that at the beginning of the last vision!" Gustav (where did he come from?) exclaimed._

 _"How long have you been sitting next to me?" Astrid asked._

 _"A while..."_


End file.
